Alaina's Accomplishment
by The Faerie Princesses
Summary: Written by Alaina. The water faerie has to go and stop Mr. Pyromaniac, aka Bakura, from liking fire too much. Can she do it? How will she do it? Will she be sent to the Shadow Realm? You'll just have to read it to find out, won't you? And Alaina thinks sh


ALAINA'S ACCOMPLISHMENT

CHAPTER ONE

Faerie: Alaina

Alaina: This is my first fic, so be kind!

Disclaimer: Neither The Faerie Princesses nor Alaina own YuGiOh.

            Alaina sighed. Another boring day in the Kingdom of Faeries. Her sisters were all drooped over random clouds, watching the life on Earth, or in Nolee's case, watching the death.

            Not everyday was like this. Most days were spent grooming their pets, helping citizens of the kingdom, helping Earthlings, or just playing. But today was just too boring to do anything. Hopefully it wouldn't last very long.

            "Hey Kayleigh," she said, looking up from her book. "Has Mother contacted us at all today?"

            Kayleigh, the Earth Faerie, rolled over on her cloud. "Not that I know of. Ranael's been the closest to the Transmitter today. She's paranoid that Rafael's going to attack today."

            Alaina sighed again. Ranael was so stressed that their brother was going to attack them today. It wasn't likely. He only attacked at night. And only then he still put a spell over the kingdom to prevent the sisters from calling their pets.

            A loud string of gentle notes filled the air, notifying the faeries that their Mother was contacting them with a new mission.

            Ranael pushed the 'receive' button when the rest of her siblings were gathered around her. "Hi mom."

            The queen smiled, seeing her daughters there. "Hi girls. Well, I have a mission, but it's only for one of you. You'll have to decide who gets it."

            The girls looked at Nolee, daring her to accept the mission for herself. Nolee huffed and folded her wings in a pout.

            The queen laughed. "Well, what's happening is a boy, or rather, spirit, on Earth is a pyromaniac. His name is Bakura, and he is the other half of Ryou Bakura's soul. One of you, I would say either Ranael or Alaina, needs to go down there and stop him from being so obsessed before he decides to burn down an abandoned house." Seeing Zanny about to ask, she continued, "The house is next to a gas station. You know what happens when fire touches gas, don't you Zanny?"

            "Yes ma'am. It blows up."

            "Right. So, one of you go stop him. It shouldn't take too long. Maybe a few hours. A day at the most. Good luck." The queen disappeared.

            Alaina turned to Ranael. "Alright, which one of us gets it?"

            Ranael turned a few knobs on the machine and pressed a blue button. "You can take it. I'll stay here and wait for Rafael."

            "Okay, if you insist. Bye guys. See ya later." Alaina spread out her wings and flew down to Earth.

            A little while later, she stopped in front of a game shop. 

            "Turtle Games? Well, if this is where Bakura is…" she muttered to herself as she entered.

            A short old man greeted her. "Hello, young lady. Can I help you?"

            Alaina smiled sweetly. "Well, sort of. Could you tell me if Ryou Bakura or Bakura are here? I really need to talk to one of them."

            "Of course! Ryou just left, but Bakura's still here. Follow me." The man started through the shop, and Alaina followed, making sure her wings were invisible. "I'm Sogoroku Mutou. And who might you be?"

            "I'm Alaina. Your shop looks wonderful. Maybe I'll come back when I have some money with me."

            Sogoroku chuckled. "Why, if you want, I could let you have something on the house. That's the least I could do for such a pretty lady."

            Alaina giggled. He was funny. A little strange, but funny. "Sure."

            "Alright. Just see me on your way out. Bakura's over there sweetheart."

            The water faerie thanked him, and then approached Bakura. "Hello Bakura."

            The boy looked up at her. His brown eyes held a look of suspicion in them. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Alaina, the water faerie princess from the Kingdom of Faeries. I believe you've meet my sister Saneka, the light faerie?" Alaina said, unfolding her wings.

            A short boy looked at Bakura strangely. "Who are you talking to?"

            Bakura motioned towards Alaina. "Her."

            "I don't see anyone. Are you okay?"

            "What do you mean? She right there with blue wings!" Bakura stated.

            A blond guy next to him leaned over. "Wings? All I see is Yugi."

            Alaina giggled. "They can't see me. Only you can. The only reason they saw Saneka was because she chose to be seen. Why don't you just explain hat I'm her sister?"

            Bakura huffed. "Fine. Guys, it's Saneka's sister, Alaina." To her he said, "So, why are you here?"

            He took out a lighter and flicked it on. A green flame popped up, flickering against air currents.

            The faerie shot a spray of water from her finger. "That's why. You're too much of a pyromaniac. My mother sent me here to cure that. When I get done with you, you will only use fire for normal things. Lighting campfires, fireplace logs, normal. Now, give me the lighter." Alaina stuck out her hand. "Give it."

            Bakura pocketed it. "No, don't think I will. I don't have to do anything you tell me."

            "Really?" Alaina asked, smirking. She folded her wings and sat on a cloud she summoned next to his chair. "Hi Yugi."

            Yugi smiled. "Hi. How's Saneka?"

            For the next hour, Alaina and the others chatted, with the faerie occasionally shooting the flame out with some water. Needless to say, Bakura wasn't very happy at having his lighter ruined or being wet.

            "I'm leaving. Come on Ryou." Bakura stood up and exited. 

            Alaina sighed, then hopped off her cloud and followed. "I'll come back later, Mr. Mutou. Just don't get ri of that offer."

            As she went outside, she became invisible again and floated along on her cloud, shooting out the flame from another lighter that Bakura magically got. Meanwhile, she chatted with Ryou.

            "So, do you know where Bakura keeps all his fire inducing items? Matches, lighters, all that stuff?"

            Ryou nodded, his hair falling in his eyes. "In a shoebox under his bed. I found it when I was cleaning. Why?"

            Alaina rolled her eyes. "I was sent here because my mother wanted one of us to stop Bakura from loving fire too much before he burnt down the abandoned house by the gas station. So, I'm gonna get rid of those, and then make it so he can't touch lighters without good intentions." She smiled. "Wanna help?"

            Bakura had a very bad day. Alaina was true to her word. She had gotten rid of all his fire things, and now, every time he tried to touch a lighter or match intending on burning down something, her stupid waterpowers drenched him.

            So, he was stuck reading an assassin book while Ryou did his homework and Alaina curled up on a bigger cloud reading a book bound in lavender leather. Silence had filled the room until Bakura shouted, "I can't take it!"

            He ran downstairs at full speed. Alaina and Ryou looked at each other and hurried after him (Alaina floating, Ryou running). They found him in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace with a dazzling fire going. He was rocking back and forth, muttering something about demonic faeries.

            Alaina smiled. "Looks like I have done my job. Here Ryou, keep this." She handed him a crystal teardrop pendant. "If you ever need my help, whether it's a water problem or a fire problem, such hold this in your hand and call out to me with your mind. I'll hear you, and I'll come. And the effects of the 'no touching a lighter or get drenched' thing will stay for about another month. By then he'll be weaned off of fire." She hugged Ryou and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go. Just call if you need me."

            She walked outside and opened her wings. Ryou watched as she fluttered up to a particularly huge cloud.

            "Alaina! You're back! How'd you do?" Mandy asked, hugging her sister.

            She plopped down on a cloud. "Success. But the next fire one we get, Ranael's getting it."

            Mandy laughed, and then left her sister to sleep.

Alaina: Well, how was it? It took me over an hour to type this, but I think it was worth it. There might be another chapter to this, but I don't know yet. Please review, leaving your comments. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Bye-Bye!


End file.
